There are a limited number of available frequencies for wirelessly transmitting data, and thus, the frequency bandwidths that are available for communication purposes are also limited. Since additional frequencies cannot be created, which would allow for additional communication, the available frequencies must be efficiently used. In the current European satellite radio systems, there are twenty-three (23) contiguous frequencies designated across forty megahertz (40 MHz), where only seven frequencies are designated for hybrid systems. Generally, hybrid systems include transmissions being broadcast using satellites and terrestrial transponders or terrestrial repeaters. The current European satellite radio system is constrained to frequency bandwidths of 1.712 MHz.
Additionally, the current European satellite radio system is designed to have a pan-European receiving area and individual spot beam receiving areas in and around the pan-European receiving area. Generally, the pan-European and spot beam receiving areas have corresponding terrestrial repeaters. Typically, the signals transmitted to the pan-European and spot beam receiving areas include multiple carrier waves. Generally, a single receiver is needed to receive a single carrier wave, and thus, when multiple carrier waves are transmitted, multiple receivers are typically used.